


Jensen pining

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_j2_xmas, Digital Art, Drawing, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For spn_j2_xmas gift exchange, a gift for osmotic who wanted shy/stressed Jensen with glasses and something to do with poetry/history/archaeology.  So this is my archaeologist Jensen, from my fix the First Law of Holes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osmalic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/gifts).



**Title** : **[The First Law of Holes](http://amber1960.livejournal.com/178328.html)** illustration  
 **Artist** : [**amber1960**](http://amber1960.livejournal.com/)  
 **Recipient** :[](http://osmalic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **osmalic**](http://osmalic.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre** : J2 AU  
 **Rating** : Gen, SFW  
Osmalic wanted fic or art.  Amongst her likes were _shy and/or stressed Jensen with glasses_ , and one of the prompts was _poetry/history/archaeology_ so as I'd just written a J2 as archaeologists AU I thought I'd try a picture of my nerdy archaeologist Jensen pining for Jared.  In my mind this is after the students have gone home and before the new term starts (that's semester to you Yanks, LOL!).  Hope this hits the spot.  
Teaser:  
[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/Aethelflaede/media/Birthdays%20and%20giftings/SPNXmasJensenwithspecsteaser_zpsd4284549.jpg.html)  
Full picture:  
[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/Aethelflaede/media/Birthdays%20and%20giftings/SPNXmasJensenwithspecs_zpscfa44f91.jpg.html)  
For reference I used a Dean screen cap which might have been my own or one I got from Home of the Nutty.  Sadly not the one where he was chewing his pen which is why the pencil is so crappy.


End file.
